partir en paix ou rester à jamais
by yuelan
Summary: hinata a déssidé de se suicider pour échapper à son destin: être mariée par sa famille à un homme dont elle ignore tout... mais une rencontre pourrait la faire changer d'avis...


Cette fois, je change de registre ! J'ai découvert Naruto il n'y a pas longtemps et comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur les persos en français, je joins l'utile à l'agréable !

Donc, je poste ce One-Shot, parce qu'on a pas tous le bonheur d'être bilingue…--

P.S : le couple n'est pas très connu, mais moi, j'adore les deux persos !!!ils sont trop kawaii tous les deux ! et si vous n'avez brusquement pas de nouvelles de moi, c'est que mon frère m'a tuée pour avoir mis sa chérie en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre que naruto !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle était là, au milieu du bruit, au milieu des gens, qui se disaient être sa famille, mais qui ne la voyaient pas. Encore un banquet donné en son honneur, enfin, sois-disant. Elle comprenait Neiji plus qu'il ne semblait le penser. L'impression qu'on attend de vous quelque chose que vous n'avez pas. Pour lui, c'était de l'obéissance. Pour elle, c'était du pouvoir.

Quelle ironie. Elle faisait parti du clan le plus respecté de Konoha, le clan le plus puissant. Elle était destinée à en prendre la tête, un jour, si elle vivait jusque là. Son père avait déjà essayé d'attenter plusieurs fois à sa vie, pour qu'elle laisse le « trône » à sa jeune sœur… tous les assassins avaient échoués, preuve qu'elle n'était pas si nul que son père le croyait.

Elle se dirigea discrètement vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Avant, elle aurait supporté cette situation sans broncher. Avant. Plus maintenant. Elle en avait assez de toute cette mascarade, de tous ces sourires hypocrites. Assez de ces marques de respect, de ces discours qui sonnaient faux, et qui la laissaient à chaque fois tremblante de peine et de rage. Mais maintenant, elle était décidée à ne plus jamais se laisser faire. Assez de cette prison dorée.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et faisant mine de prendre l'aire, elle sauta sur le toit. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son cousin la regarder. Elle lui faisait confiance, il la couvrirait. Elle avait au maximum deux heures, avant que son père découvre qu'elle avait mis les voiles.

Elle sauta de toit en toit jusqu'à atteindre la forêt qui bordait Konoha. Elle sortit le kunai de sûreté qu'elle avait toujours avec elle, coupa sa tenue au niveau des genoux, et la fendit sur les cotés. De toute façon, personne ne la verrait. Et puis, c'était quand même beaucoup plus pratique. Elle retira ses chaussures, les enveloppa dans le tissu déchiré, et continua sa route pied nu, trouvant que ça faisait beaucoup moins mal comme ça.

Elle aimait cette forêt. Elle était silencieuse et sombre. Seul le bruit du vent qui jouait dans les branches venait troubler le calme absolu qui régnait dans le lieu. Elle venait souvent ici, pour cueillir les herbes médicinales dont l'hôpital avait besoin. Elle quitta le sentier, se faufilant entre les troncs centenaires. Elle se retrouva dans la Clairière aux Ninjas Morts. La lune cachée derrière un épais nuage et le feuillage épais des arbres l'empêchaient de voir à plus de deux mètres. C'était parfait. Ici, personne n'aurait l'idée de venir la chercher.

Elle soupira. Naruto lui manquait. Kiba et Shino aussi. Ils étaient partis tous les trois en mission à l'extérieur de Konoha, pour quelques semaines. Elle sourit à demi en pensant à la tête de son ami lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait qu'elle s'était enfuie de la cérémonie en l'honneur de son passage de grade. Il la féliciterait sûrement, lui disant avec fierté que son entraînement à la RCFF était terminé. La RCFF était une idée à lui. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à pouvoir avoir une idée pareille.

_« A partir de maintenant, tu vas suivre un entraînement spéciale pour la Résistance Contre Famille Frigide ! C'est un art méconnu, mais indispensable pour conserver ta santé mentale Hinata-chan ! Et devine quoi ? c'est moi qui serait ton prof ! »_

Son amour pour le jeune-homme lui était passé, et ils étaient devenus aussi proches que des frères et sœurs. Il trouvait toujours le mot pour la faire rire, même dans les situations les plus délicates.

Il avait d'ailleurs été le seul à réussir à la consoler lorsque son père lui avait dit qu'il était temps pour elle de se marier.

Le jeune démon était allé lui-même voire le chef de famille pour plaider sa cause. Il avait obtenu un délais. Son père avait accepté qu'elle devienne Jounnin avant de la marier. C'était déjà ça.

Naruto avait ensuite inventé tout un tas de stratagèmes étranges, tous plus tordus les uns que les autres, pour qu'Hinata échappe à son destin. Il avait pensé à la faire passer pour morte, à se déguiser en ninja renégat, pour l'enlever le jour même de le cérémonie, à créer un raz de marrée pour que son mariage tombe –littéralement- à l'eau. Il lui avait même proposé de faire parti des prétendants. Tout pour que la jeune fille échappe à son destin.

Mais Hinata savait parfaitement que tout cela était impossible.

Elle devrait faire face à son avenir, ou mourir.

Et il était temps pour elle de faire son choix.

Elle avait passé son grade de Jounnin il y avait une semaine. Seul la mission de validation l'empêchait d'avoir la bague au doigt. Elle devait la faire dans un mois. Une mission en solitaire, avec un examinateur.

Lors de cette mission, elle devrait voler un document dans les bureaux d'une organisation secrète qui cherchait à détruire Konoha. Elle serait accompagnée pour y aller, accompagnée pour revenir au village aussi. Mais elle serait seule à l'intérieur. Elle savait que cette mission était très dangereuse, et que ce parchemin était vital pour son village. Alors elle avait tout prévu.

Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre comme le souhaitait son père. Une mort en mission, même la plus violente qui soit, serait une fin plus enviable que ce qui l'attendait. Elle allait être mariée de force à un vieil homme riche et puissant, et rester dans un manoir pour « agrandir le clan ». On lui enlèverait ses enfants à la naissance, et ils seraient élevés par des serviteurs. Tout comme elle l'avait été. Elle n'aurait le droit de voir que son mari, lors de certaines nuits. Et elle assisterait aux bals, seul occasion de voir ses enfants. Elle serait alors présentée comme on présente une œuvre d'art.

Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie. Et puisque c'était la seul qu'on lui accordait, elle n'avait finalement qu'un choix à faire.

Mourir.

Un déluge de larmes coulaient maintenant sur son visage. Au final, la mort était une planche de salut. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à son meilleur ami, il l'avait suppliée de ne pas faire ça. De tenir le coup, qu'il trouverait une solution. Elle lui avait alors sourit. Un petit sourire tendre et triste à la fois.

_« Il est trop tard pour moi Naruto-Kun. Beaucoup trop tard. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi à présent. Mais protège ma petite sœur. Elle non plus elle ne mérite pas cette vie. Elle est trop jeune pour le comprendre pour l'instant, mais protège là. Prend ça comme une de mes dernières volontés._

_-Hinata… Je ne veux pas te perdre petite sœur…_

_-Regarde-moi. Je vais mourir Naruto. Et lorsque l'examinateur ramènera mon corps, si il le ramène, je voudrais que tu souris et que tu vives ta vie. Dis toi que ce que je trouverais de l'autre côté sera beaucoup mieux que la vie qui m'attend si je reste. »_

Elle lui avait sourit, et il l'avait prise dans ses bras. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient.

Elle se leva, et avança jusqu'à la pierre commémorative. Elle se demanda vaguement si son nom y figurerait.

« Il y sera. Quand l'heure sera venue, le tiens y sera gravé. Le mien aussi. »

Hinata sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas remarquée que le nuage était partie. La lune illuminant la clairière, permettant de distinguer la silhouette d'un homme. Elle ne s'était pas non plus rendue compte qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle fit un mouvement pour s'enfuire, ayant peur de voir apparaître un des domestiques qui devaient sûrement être à sa recherche à l'heure qu'il était.

« Reste, n'ai pas peur. Ceux qui te cherchent ont été emmenés de l'autre côté du village, par une personne qui t'avait sois-disant vue là-bas.

-Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'inconnu sorti du couvert des arbres. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais elle ne savait plus qui c'était.

« Je m'appelle Kakashi. Je suis Jounnin du village de la feuille. Et toi, qui es-tu ? »

Elle baissa sa garde. C'était le sensei de Naruto. Elle lui sourit. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue, dans sa robe rouge déchirée, ses cheveux jusqu'aux épaules lâchés, et sans son bandeau de ninja.

« Je m'appelle Hinata. Je suis presque Jounnin du village de la feuille.

-Hinata ? oui, Naruto m'a parlé de toi. Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Non. Nous sommes amis.

-Presque Jounnin?

-Je commence ma mission de validation le mois prochain. »

Elle retourna à sa contemplation de la pierre. Kakashi se posta à ses côtés, mais garda le silence.

« Merci.

-De quoi ?

-De les avoir éloignés.

-J'ai pensé que celui ou celle qui se faisait rechercher comme ça n'avait pas envie d'être trouvé. A vrai dire, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Qu'est-il arrivé à ta robe ?

-Humgrmlm

-Je te demande pardon, je n'ai pas entendu.

-Pas pratique pour courir. »

Il avait alors éclaté de rire. Un rire franc, sincère. Il avait continué à faire le pitre, en se faisant regarder d'un drôle d'œil par la jeune femme.

« Tu as un beau sourire.

-Pardon ?

-Tout à l'heure, tu as sourit. Et tu as un très joli sourire. Un peu triste et mélancolique. Mais une jolie fille ne devrait pas être triste. »

Hinata rougie comme une pivoine sous les compliments. Personne ne lui disait jamais qu'elle était jolie. On lui disait qu'elle n'était pas assez forte, qu'elle était jeune, mais jamais qu'elle était jolie. Elle se demanda ce qu'il était convenable de répondre. N'en sachant rien, elle improvisa.

« Merci. Le peu que je peux voir n'est pas mal non plus. »

Il lui sourit, heureux que les larmes de l'adolescente se soient taries.

« Tu es une Hiuga n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Je vois où est le problème. »Il lui releva le menton, tenant son visage entre ses mains. « J'en ai entendu parler. Quand ?

-Le lendemain du retour de ma mission.

-Tu sais, même le destin le plus tracé peut avoir des possibilités cachées. Tu n'est pas la seule dans ton cas. » Il tourna son visage vers la pierre. « La mort n'est pas une solution non plus. C'est juste la facilité. Mais regarde ce que tu perdra si tu meurs.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. »

Elle repoussa sa main, et fit quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter. Où était passée la petite Hinata qui tremblait quand on lui adressait la parole ?

Elle avait été changée. Par Naruto, par Kiba, par Shino, par tous ces amis.

« Que je meurs ou que je vive, je perdrais tout.

-Si tu vis, tu aura encore la possibilité de changer ce que est autour de toi. Tu pourrais demander la protection de Tsunade-sama. Je suis certain que Naruto préfèrerait t'avoir avec lui dans son appartement que dans un cercueil.

-Vous ne savez rien de la vie qui m'attend. Et même l'Hokage a ses limites. Mon père est prêt à tout pour que je meurs ou que je vive sous la coupe d'un mari qu'il m'aurait lui même choisi.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà épluché toutes les alternatives.

-On a tout essayé. »

Il la regarda. Elle était vraiment belle. Elle était jeune. Elle avait la vie devant elle. Et la décision finale lui appartenant. Mais si elle choisissait de vivre, il pourrait peut-être lui rendre la vie plus facile.

« Je viens aussi d'une famille riche. Ma sœur s'est retrouvée devant le même choix à ton âge. »

Il lança un regard vers la pierre.

« On a tout essayé aussi. Elle a profité que je parte en mission pour se donner la mort. Sache que le chemin qu'elle a pris n'est pas forcément le meilleur. Elle a laissé derrière elle beaucoup de choses.

-Alors nos cas sont différents. Ici, personne ne me regrettera. »

Il se tourna vivement vers elle. Il pouvait la laisser parler de suicide, de mort, et de difficultés sans sourcilier, mais pas de regrets.

« Penses-tu sincèrement ce que tu viens de dire ? Penses tu sincèrement que Naruto, Kurenai, Neiji et les autres ne s'en voudraient pas jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours de n'avoir pas put trouver à temps un moyen de te sauver ? Ou est-ce juste un moyen pour toi de masquer tes regrets ? »

La jeune femme baissa la tête, ne pouvant supporter le regard plein de mélancolie de l'homme devant elle.

« Ta décision est courageuse et lâche à la fois. Mais regarde cette pierre et pense que lorsque ton nom serra gravé dessus, je ne serais plus le seul à venir y passer mes nuits. »

Elle se dégagea doucement, et s'éloigna de la pierre ainsi que de cet homme qui, en quelques mots, bousculait toutes ses résolutions et toutes ses convictions. A une époque, son cœur se serait sans douté serré d'appréhension, mais elle détourna juste le regard. Le premier à l'avoir autant changé était Naruto, de qui elle était tombée amoureuse pour son courage, sa joie de vivre -tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas, en somme. Mais cet homme là, il changeais son futur. Il lui donnait espoir et courage alors qu'elle avait depuis longtemps baissé les bras. Peut-être faisait-il seulement une entrée et une sortie rapide dans le drame de sa vie, mais elle aurait voulu qu'il soit plus, tellement plus. Elle se retourna vers lui, juste avant de disparaître dans l'ombre des arbres, et lui dit simplement:

« Merci Kakashi. »

Et elle s'enfuit, laissant l'homme seul à ses pensées. Elle vivrait, il en était sûr. A son tour, il quitta la clairière. Il n'avait peut-être pas sauvé sa sœur mais avait trouvé une personne plus jeune, plus triste encore, mais qui l'avait charmé et dont il se ferait un devoir désormais de protéger. Il ne reviendrait plus à la clairière…


End file.
